Enki Makaze
Enki Makaze (魔風炎鬼, Makaze Enki; Lit. "Evil Storm of the Fire Demon") is a shinobi born and raised in Kumogakure (雲隠れの里, Kumogakure no Sato; Literally meaning "Village Hidden by Clouds"), the honorable hidden village hailing from the Land of Lightning. Enki along side his elder twin brother, Mizuki was born in the noble household of the "Makaze Clan Leader", that is, their father. Living in his brother's shadows, Enki was considered as the "idiot of the family" while his elder brother's abilities were widely praised. This caused Enki to develop an inferiority complex, however, he still strives to earn his father's acknowledgement. Enki's family was very wealthy. His father was the head of the Makaze clan, the third wealthiest man in the land of lightning. He was considered to be the strongest shinobi the clan ever saw. He bore great mastery over Storm Release and tremendous intelligence and wisdom. His father was forced to marry his mother who was a kunoichi from an opposing clan as a sign of goodwill. However, their marriage wasn't out of love. After a year from their undesirable marriage, Mizuki and Enki were birthed. They grew up in the household of the Makaze clan. As they were trained on combat since a very young age, Mizuki displayed great skill as a Shinobi, while his brother did not. Mizuki was viewed as the genius of the family, being treated with utmost respect in his household, while the younger twin was regarded as the idiot of the family as his brother was clearly superior to him in each aspect (Except intelligence). While Mizuki was treated like a genius should be, Enki, was neglected most of their childhood. Although, Enki's intellect was widely recognized, it was theorized that Enki was not a true Shinobi but just a guy with brains. Aged 7, Enki was able to defeat the man cited as the, "best chess player" in the board game but still was unable to impress his father. While, Mizuki received great respect and honor, their mother clearly loved Enki more and spent more time with him. Throughout their childhood, Enki did not have many friends and was often subjected to bullying back at the academy. Their father, chose to abandon Enki at one point, declaring Mizuki as the sole heir to his wealth. Despite all the odds, Mizuki and his brother seized a tight bond between one another, standing together in the face of each obstacle they face. After graduating the academy, both of the twins were promoted to Genin. They were assigned on the same squad. By the declaration of Academy results, it was clear that Enki was a genius when it came down to taijutsu, bukijutsu, sheer intelligence and teamwork. However, in spite of this, Enki developed a bad habit of prepping before battles, which required a lot of intel and work before hand. This made him unable to engage in direct combat or face an ambush. Although, throughout his life, he displayed the usage of make-shift weaponry and fending off his assailants. Enki took Mizuki as his rival at the beginning out of his sadness and sorrow for being the "Idiot of The Family" while his twin brother was regarded as a genius. Although, at first Mizuki did not consider Enki as a threat to his position but after being placed on the same squad, he was forced to acknowledge the former's superior intellect and kenjutsu skills. As time passed, Enki trained harder and at one point he managed to surpass Mizuki; the prodigy. This caused Mizuki to treat him finally as an equal. Someone who he'd love to surpass. Someone who pushes him to become stronger and stronger out of fear of losing the competition between them. Growing up, the gap between Mizuki and Enki became narrower and narrower, until they were exactly the same in terms of skill. Seemingly, the twins initially had the same goal, that is, of surpassing each other. As they continued to progress together, Mizuki and Enki formed an alliance and were seen as the perfect duo. As they remained untouchable together in combat. It was his intelligence that allowed him to join the Sensory Squad of Kumogakure only six months after he became a genin. He also seemed to have developed his sensing powers by the time he was around 10; a feat even his brother was proved to be incapable of. =Personality= TBA~ Indomitable Will Rivalry with Mizuki =Appearance= enki first appearance.jpg|Initial Appearance. approaches battlefield.jpg|As he approaches the battlefield. AS A KID ENKIII.jpg|Enki as a child. learns of betrayal enki.jpg|Is abandoned by his parents. dressed as a cat in childhood.jpg|Dressed up as a cat spirit. enki mkza.jpg|Wielding his sword. Unleashes black lightning through sword.jpg|Combines Yin with his lightning-nature to produce black lightning. Current appearance.jpg|Current Appearance. his sweet memories.jpg|Having an ice-cream. enki now.jpg|Reconnects with his long lost twin brother. As the black reaper.jpg|Becomes the "Black Reaper". =History= Origins and Early Days The Beauty and the Mutant? The "Real Prodigy" Unbreakable Bond An Idiot's Triumph Becoming A Genin Rōnin and Destined Rivals Heroic Age and Rebirth Secret Invasion Death in the Family Chūnin Exams Life As a Chūnin The Best There Is Improving Life Dark Reign The Clone Saga Silver And Gold Death of the Family Tokubetsu Jōnin Face Off Once More: Mizuki vs Enki Incorporated and Departure Mercenary War at Home Trapped in Time Return Taking on Great Responsibility Black Mirror No Man's Land Thunderbolt Dying Wish: Death of A Hero Legacy Revived The End? =Natural Skills= Intelligence; Genius-Level Intellect and Tactical Analysis Polyglot; Multilingualism and Advanced Learning Rate Scientific Prowess; Genetics, Chemical-Engineering, Mechanics and Inventive Aptitude Mutant Status; Curse and a Gift Unknown to their father, Enki received the meta-gene carried by his father which was repressed in Mizuki's case. It was actually his meta-gene that was interfering with his chakra and even modifying his Tenketsu. Making him unable to mold chakra unlike others. However, it made spiritual harnessing difficult for him, this mutation at the same time caused tremendous physical developments in his body. Due to his status as a mutant, he possesses an accelerated healing factor that enabled him to regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. After years of development, this healing factor can now fully heal from injuries that result in massive tissue damage or loss such as multiple knife wounds, slashes, puncture wounds, blunt force trauma, and severe burns within a matter of moments. Enki's natural healing also affords him the virtual immunity to poisons and most drugs. His mutation enables his body to to withstand incredibly cold temperatures without sustaining bodily damage for great periods of time, even to the point of sleeping in sub-zero temperatures. Due to his highly efficient immune system, Enki is immune to all Earthly diseases, infections and disorders, he's impervious to gas attacks, poisons, and nerve-toxins of any kind and completely resistant to diseases like anthrax, smallpox and HIV. Also, repeated exposure to the Yang Restoration, has caused him to develop an accelerated metabolism. Enki's reflexes are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest Chūnin-level shinobi. Enki's skin became as hard as titanium steel and his muscle and bone tissues are considerably denser than the tissues of an ordinary human, granting him much greater resistance to physical injury than an ordinary human. This also boosted his normal life-force which in turn enhances his stamina and endurance. However, it took him 8 years of his life to master his mutant powers. But, being the genius he is, Enki aged 10, was able to test his DNA for mutagens and found out he is a mutant. By the time he was 12, he was able to design a drug that would cause his body to adapt with this mutation. At first, this was proven to be deadly as he immediately had to admitted in a hospital and after staying 3 days in a Coma, he gained some degree of control over his chakra. He quickly deduced that the serum had worked and began extensive research on his body and taking a sample of his father's DNA, he was finally able to create a drug that stabilized his system. Finally, Enki was able to flow and manipulate his chakra. His mutation was no longer a curse but a gift. His prowess and status as a mutant also makes him one of the greatest swimmers in all Kumogakure. His speed while swimming is much greater than that of normal humans. He has shown to be capable of swimming at speeds over 90 knots at ease. Enki's enhanced vision enables him to penetrate the ocean's depths and see through murky water. He has been seen in ocean depths as deep as four miles below the surface of the water. He is a master swimmer and was said to be the "best swimmer of his class". In addition to his normal abilities, his status as a mutant only boosted his powers. Making him easily one of the strongest genin's in the history of Kumogakure. Although, he later on concluded, due to the interaction of mutagen, the serum and his chakra, his body was greatly altered and this caused him to produce abnormal or what he defined as, "special chakra". Special Chakra and Chakra Control Sensory Perception Much due to his mutant powers and later on through the effects of the serum, he gained superhuman like acute senses. He possesses superhuman like acute senses that are comparable to those of certain animals. He is capable of seeing at much greater distances, and with perfect clarity, than an ordinary human. He retains this same level of clarity in near-total darkness. His ability to see in the murky depths of the ocean allows him exceptional night vision while on land. He has claimed that his eyes are adapted to see 36,000 feet below the surface of the water. His sense of hearing is enhanced in a similar manner, allowing him to both hear sounds that ordinary human's can't and to hear sounds that ordinary humans can, but at much greater distances. Enki is able to use her highly developed sense of smell to track targets by scent with an impressive degree of success, even if the scent has been eroded by natural factors, such as the weather. He is also a sensor-type shinobi, allowing him to sense the chakra of others even from extended distances. In fact, he was such an amazing sensor that, he became a temporary member of the Kumogakure's "Sensory Squad". Even without his superhuman senses and chakra sensing ability, he is a master tracker and hunter. He can pick up a prey's scent and memorize tens of thousands of individual ones. His ability to sense/pick up someone's chakra signature is so accurate that he was able to find his team-mate out whom he had seemingly lost in a crowd of people. With continuous training, even with his senses of smell and hearing blocked, he can feel the presence of a person standing five feet away from him simply by his or her body heat and disturbance of air. A side effect of his sense of touch is Enki's ability to manipulate his muscles and internal organs. The sense of touch is not just external, but internal too (central nervous system), thereby giving him the ability to have total body control, increasing his strength and reflexes to beyond human levels, increasing his agility to enhanced human levels and also giving him the ability to totally numb himself to pain. =Abilities= Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Lightning God Storm Release Mastery Bukijutsu Shurikenjutsu Kenjutsu Stick Fighting Summoning Technique Taijutsu Even at an young age, Enki displayed an unusual affinity for taijutsu. Given his condition as a mutant and enhanced senses, made him a perfect warrior possessing above average strength, slightly greater speed (compared to kids his age), nearly super human reflexes, peak human levels of agility and stamina. He is highly revered as the "Master of Kung-Fu." Although he prefers to fight empty-handed, Enki can also formidably use any martial arts weapon and is skilled at improvising weapons out of ordinary objects in his environment. Enki is a master of meditation and relaxation techniques as well, allowing him to receive psychic premonitions, limit the spread of toxins in his blood stream, and render his pain receptors insensitive. He is extremely proficient in both armed and unarmed combat as a result of his his extensive taijutsu background, he received basic Kumo-Army combative training at the age of 10 and as such he is the master of the following- Muay Thai, Hwarang Do, Judo, basic street fighting and knife fighting. According to him, he has mastered 7 forms of Kung Fu and as such is worthy of his title (Master of Kung Fu). So far, he has only been seen using White Crane Style Kung Fu, better known as, Fujian White Crane. However, it is never revealed what are the other six forms of Kung Fu he is said to be a master of. He is extremely physically fit and was junior elite in gymnastics back at the academy. His physical prowess even back then (at the academy), rivaled and sometimes bested that of his brothers's, although marginally. However, skill and knowledge wise, he outmatched his brother greatly. As a result of his disciplined lifestyle and upbringing, Enki has an extremely high tolerance for pain. He has been repeatedly stabbed and continued to fight off attackers. He has also developed an uncanny ability for aerial combat. He frequently jumps between and fights on top of moving vehicles and is accustomed to battle while in free fall. He has shown detailed knowledge of human anatomy in his dealings with Rogue Ninjas and any assailants. He is familiar with the human bodies pressure points and anatomical weak spots, which of course he uses to his advantage. It was also observed that, Enki was previously an athlete as well as a gymnast and as such, naturally has greater endurance than normal kids of his age. However, there are often times he resorts to using chakra to enhance his physical condition and to assist his hand to hand combat skills. He also shows a degree of unpredictability in his fighting style, allowing him to once defeat even Yaburu in single combat; it must be noted that he was under the influence of a drug that drastically enhanced his speed, stamina and aggression, not to mention Yaburu was presumably holding back. Regardless of his unpredictability and fluidity in combat, he remains outmatched by several combatants and as a result has a score of a single win, two stalemates and twelve defeats at the hand of Yaburu. After becoming a genin, he officially asked Yaburu to train him and within a span of six months Enki mastered Aikido; attaining a greater mastery in the aforementioned martial art than Yaburu did. He is able to dislocate his joints to escape entrapment. Enki's fighting style blends Boxing, Ninjutsu, Judo, Aikido and Muay Thai with Hwarang Do, Wrestling, Hapkido and White Crane Style Kung Fu. The mixture is quite evenly balanced and allows for fluidity also, he adapts his fighting style as per the situation, giving him an edge over his opponent. During a mission, he revealed to his genin squad that he only knows two forms of Kung Fu- Crane Style and Snake style. It was actually a stupid thug who confused his Aikido and Hapkido techniques with Kung Fu and called him a master of Kung Fu. He has repeatedly demonstrated being able to sense danger before anyone else near him does. His keen powers of perception offer aid in otherwise detrimental situations. He possesses extraordinary-lightning fast reflexes. The speed at which he reacts allows him to dodge fast-moving projectiles such as arrows and shurikens. He can usually out-react even the fastest humans, no matter how well-trained. He can react to and avoid blows from people who have undergone heavy taijutsu training and even people who enhance their physical stats with the help of chakra enhancements. Thanks to his great strength and phenomenal equilibrium, Enki Makaze is an excellent athlete, excelling in all gymnastic fields and being able to perform every acrobatic stunt ever performed, including others that can never be performed by even a master acrobat. His lung capacity is at peak human level enabling him to hold breath for 6-7 minutes under water, making his lungs as healthy as human's lungs can get. And when his lungs stop working，he can maintain his life by cutaneous respiration （It can only maintain his basic life activities). But, his cutaneous respiration doesn't seem to last more than three minutes. Meaning, if his healing factor fails to revive him within than time window, he may very well die. Due to his training, his reflexes border on the uncanny and it is apparent that his reflexes are superior to the most talented Chūnin-level ninja. Both due to his mutation and training, Enki's bone structure allows him great flexibility. He can remain in a crouched position for a long time and perform contortionist type feats without causing any damage to his spine. It is unclear though, for some reason his body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. His body is also more resistant to impact forces than most humans. He can withstand great impacts, such as being thrown through a plate-glass window, that would severely injure or kill a normal human. Other Skills =Stats= Databook =Weaknesses= Claustrophobia (Formerly) Naturally Occurring Limitation (Formerly) Bad Luck =Trivia= * '''Enki Makaze is the only official mutant so far in his family, also, it must be noted that his mutagen-based powers were further enhanced by the effects of the serums. His special chakra and status as a mutant is only limited to him, which is why, he never told his parents or his brother about him being a mutant. Since, he figured out his parents would be so worried about him that they might attempt to take away this gift from him and he knew, telling his brother would only cause the later to be jealous. * Medium Awareness: Possibly as a result of his mental state, he is aware that he is a fictional character. He at times, shown to be fully aware of being a fictional character written by Omega-san, even directly talking to the reader. However, most characters ignore this, due to the fact that they consider him as insane. =Quotes= =Behind the Scenes= Category:Genius-level Intellect Category:Medium Awareness Category:Martial Artist Category:Ninja